1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor structures or device fabrication using lattice mismatched materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section provides background information and introduces information related to various aspects of the disclosure that are described and/or claimed below. These background statements are not admissions of prior art.
Integration of lattice mismatched semiconductor materials is one path to high performance semiconductor devices such as complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) field-effect transistors (FET) due to their high carrier mobility. For example, the heterointegration of lattice mismatched semiconductor materials with silicon will be useful for a wide variety of device applications. However, disadvantages associated with structural characteristics of related art lattice mismatched devices can decrease device performance, require additional processes or design constraints to counter-effect such structural characteristics or reduce manufacturing yield. Thus, there exists a need for semiconductor structures that provide high performance lattice mismatched materials, for example in an active region of a device.